Un amour improbable
by Nirrita
Summary: Robin a des sentiments pour un membre de l'équipage ... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment conventionnel et elle se sent perdue. One shot.


**Voici la première histoire d'amour que j'écris avec un couple totalement atypique : Brook x Robin.**

**Ne montez pas tout de suite sur vos grands chevaux en ayant peur, il n'y a CERTAINEMENT PAS de lemon dedans et ça n'a pas pour but de faire un délire nécrophile.  
**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda ainsi que l'univers et le bateau aussi**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, même pour me dire que c'est nul ^^**

* * *

Un amour improbable

L'équipage du chapeau de paille ne s'était plus vu depuis deux ans. Deux longues années qu'ils ont chacun passé de leur coté. Et même si certains moments avaient été durs, ils avaient tous tenus et pouvaient maintenant enfin se retrouver. Ces retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses et tous les sentiments que les uns avaient à l'égard des autres revinrent directement malgré ce long moment sans se voir.

Il fallut peut de temps à Zoro et Sanji pour se remettre à se battre sans raison, Chopper écoutait de nouveau avec des étoiles pleins les yeux un Ussop plus imaginatif que jamais déblatérer ses innombrables et fausses aventures (même si, dans ce flot continu d'histoires, certaines vérités s'entremêlaient). Luffy courrait derrière Sanji pour avoir à manger, faut dire que la nourriture exquise préparée par son cuistot lui avait manqué. Brook chantait leurs retrouvailles joyeusement, accompagné par un Franky plus robotique que jamais. Robin était heureuse de retrouver tout ce petit monde, mais comme à son habitude elle ne le montra pas. Elle se prépara un café vint s'assoir à coté de Nami pour passer un petit moment entre filles malgré les idiots masculins qui les entouraient.

Avant de partir, l'équipage voulait rester un moment à Shabaondy pour profiter de ce moment tous ensemble après tout ce temps. Sanji, Chopper et Franky partirent faire des courses pour préparer un banquet pour la soirée. Luffy, trop heureux de retrouver tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens en sautillant avec Ussop. Zoro retrouva bien vite son rituel de la sieste. Brook vient boire un thé avec les filles toujours autour de la table sur le pont.

- Nami-Chan, Robin-Chan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

- Pour nous aussi, répondit Nami, ça fait tellement du bien d'être de retour sur le Sunny

- ça fait du bien de te revoir Squelette-san, répondit Robin avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Vous avez beaucoup changé, continua le mort, alors dites moi, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de voir votre culotte ?

Il se prit un coup de poing magistral de Nami

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as absolument pas changé !

Robin rigolait, elle n'avait pas oublié le caractère du squelette ambulant. Elle savait qu'au fond, Brook n'était pas réellement un pervers, ce poste appartenant à Franky, et qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse à cette fameuse question.

- Cela fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu as toujours ta poigne Nami-Chan, même si je n'ai plus de cœur YOHOHOHO

La Nami en question commençait déjà à fatiguer de cet équipage. Elle décida que c'était le moment d'aller sortir ses affaires de sa valise pour les ranger dans les armoires du sunny go, et en profiter pour retrouver ses affaires. Brook et Robin se retrouvaient donc tous les deux à boire leur thé et café respectifs. Ce n'était pas un problème car ils s'entendaient bien.

Ils discutaient tranquillement de ce qu'ils avaient fait ces deux dernières années ainsi de leurs idées par rapport à leurs futures aventures. Ils avaient fini de boire leurs boissons depuis bien longtemps mais ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, emballés par leur discussion. Enfin, Sanji appela Brook pour l'aider tout en offrant un joli cocktail à sa bien-aimée ce qui leur fit réaliser qu'ils venaient de discuter pendant vraiment longtemps. Le banquet allait bientôt commencer.

La fête fut grandiose, chacun mangeait tout ce qu'il pouvait et la boisson était bien présente. Zoro proposa un concours de boisson et fut suivi par Nami, Ussop et Robin. Ussop fut le premier à lâcher mais Zoro, Nami et Robin étaient de très bon concurrents. Ensuite, Robin abandonna car elle s'était mis à plus rire que boire. Finalement Nami s'avoua vaincue, même si elle aurait pu gagner car Zoro était sur le point d'abandonner. Personne n'avait jamais vu Robin comme ça, car c'est rare qu'elle boive trop d'alcool. Elle rigolait à toutes les blagues qu'on lui racontait.

Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde alla dormir. Ussop et Chopper s'étaient déjà endormis sur le pont, Sanji préférait rester de garde pour veiller sur eux et sur tout le bateau. Zoro alla s'endormir dans sa pièce sportive. Nami et Robin retrouvèrent leur chambre. Franky et Luffy s'endormirent rapidement dans leur hamacs. Brook aidait Sanji à ramasser les assiettes avant d'aller lui aussi rejoindre sa couche. Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre des filles, Robin sorti, chancelant.

- Robin-Chan, je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû autant boire

- Mh, non, mais ça fait du bien pour une fois !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour faire face au squelette. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Dis mon cher squelette, est-ce qu'être mort t'empêche de faire ... Certaines choses ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un air coquin

- Je ... Robin ... Tu es complétement ivre, tu devrais te coucher

- j'suis pas fatiguée ! Puis tu me réponds pas...

Brook ne savait comment réagir. Bien sur, Robin était une très belle femme. Mais il était mort et avait au moins le double de son âge. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre de choses... Quoique ... Mais c'était impossible, et un peu bizarre. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, il décida de la ramener à l'infirmerie, pour être sûr qu'ils soient seuls, et l'aida à se coucher dans le lit pour qu'elle s'endorme au lieu de poser des questions douteuses. Il veilla sur elle une partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir lui-même sur sa chaise.

Le lendemain matin, Brook se réveilla à l'appel de Sanji pour le petit déjeuner. Il posa un verre d'eau et des médicaments près de Robin avant de la réveiller doucement. Elle se réveilla ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait là et accepta le médicament immédiatement. Brook alla vers le pont réveiller les autres pendant que Robin se levait lentement. Elle se rappelait progressivement de la soirée, du concours de boisson, des blagues auxquelles elle rigolait, du moment où elle ne dormait pas, et ensuite d'avoir accosté Brook. Elle passa la main sur sa tête se maudissant intérieurement. Le squelette lui plaisait, leurs caractères s'accordaient bien ensemble. Et avant la séparation, elle avait commencé à rêver fréquemment de lui. Elle pensait que ses deux ans lui avait fait oublié ses penchants bizarres mais voilà qu'ils lui revenaient. Et en plus de ça, elle lui avait fait des avances ! Elle eu une soudaine envie de retourner sous la couette mais ça ne servirait qu'à repousser ce moment fatidique. Avant de se lever, elle décida de faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : espionner. Faisant apparaître des yeux et des oreilles un peu partout pour voir si Brook avait l'air d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Il avait l'air préoccupé mais chantait dans les cabines pour réveiller tout le monde. Il devait penser que ce n'était que des délires dû à l'alcool, et ça Robin l'acceptait encore moins que d'être prise pour une cinglée. Elle décida qu'elle lui en parlerait après le petit déjeuner et elle se leva.

Le petit déjeuner était plus calme que d'habitude dû à la fatigue des membres de l'équipage, ce qui fit du bien à notre cuistot qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Quand il fut fini, chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Robin alla voir Brook qui écrivait les notes d'une nouvelle musique. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour ...

- Bonjour, Robin-Chan, tu vas mieux ?

- Euh ... Oui ... Merci ... à propos de hier soir ...

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est oublié

- Non ! Ne me prend pas pour une ivrogne qui raconte n'importe quoi.

- Que ... Que veux-tu dire ?

Brook s'était arrêté d'écrire et regardait intensément Robin qui fixait le sol comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'elle voyait. Cela lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer, mais il avait peur. Ces sentiments étaient humains mais son corps n'avait plus rien de vivant. Pouvait-il se laisser à aimer ? Pour l'instant les paroles de Robin résonnait en lui. Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Robin, est-ce que tu serais ...

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Robin décida alors de tout dire d'un coup pour se soulager d'un coup, parlant tellement vite que Brook eu du mal à saisir ce qu'elle disait.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je sais bien que je dois paraître folle et que c'est impossible, en plus je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais, enfin, voilà, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, voilà tu dois me prendre pour une folle, je vais lire, au revoir.

Brook devait digérer le flot d'informations soudain que Robin venait de lui dire et elle essayait d'en profiter pour s'en aller (même si un œil restait pour voir sa réaction). Il ne réfléchit pas plus et courut après elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- Tes sentiments sont partagés, mais j'ai peur de te rendre malheureuse...

- Je suis déjà heureuse d'être dans cet équipage avec mes nakamas, et surtout toi. Alors je ne vois pas comment tu le pourrais.

Ils décidèrent ce jour-là de se mettre ensemble à la plus grande surprise du reste de l'équipage qui n'avait rien vu venir. Bien sur, ce couple était totalement atypique mais leurs sentiments étaient plus importants que leur apparence. Et pour une fois, Brook pu voir une culotte ...


End file.
